O.C.O. Gauntlet
The O.C.O. Gauntlet 'is a primary weapon for the Soldier class, being released in v1.3.2. ''Spawn orbs of energy that damage when touched and explode on direct impact. ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Usage The O.C.O. Gauntlet is very different compared to the Soldier's other primaries, and rather than being an automatic, serves as a defensive weapon with unique characteristics. It produces large, very slow moving orbs, consisting of a core and a pulsing field surrounding it. An orb is initially spawned at a stationary position (the user does not have to stop moving). After that, it will accelerate slowly in the direction the player was aiming. If a player enters its large radius, they will gradually receive damage, but if a player touches its core, it will implode dealing much higher damage. The orb itself will automatically implode after 10 seconds. Two orbs can be produced with a delay between each, where a significant 6 second reload follows. It has 2 base ammo and deals 60-90 damage, though an additional 50 damage is applied if the enemy is right in its center when it implodes. The weapon is quite contrary to the title of a primary weapon, where it serves more as a secondary weapon seeing it converts the actual secondary into the main weapon of killing being a more reliable form of offense. This in itself can cause difficulty in using the weapon to a great extent if intended for offensive means. It features a 10% Speed Boost in support of the difficulty. Defensive playing is recommended for best results of the weapon. As with all explosive weapons, users of the O.C.O. Gauntlet are prone to suicide and should display caution. Suicide will only occur when the user ends up inside the core or inside the implosion. Equipment The following Equipment affects the O.C.O. Gauntlet: Note: Explosions Equipment increases the damage of the pulsing field, while Damage Equipment increases the implosion damage. Trivia *'''Additional Stats: ** Projectile speed value: 60 ** Time to spawn: 2 seconds ** Acceleration duration: 10 seconds (12 seconds total life) *'Previous Stats:' **Rate of fire: 3 seconds **Reload: 7.5 seconds **No Stat Modifier, 7% Speed Boost **Projectile speed value: 35 *In game, the O.C.O. Gauntlet is misspelled "OCO Gauntlet". The acronym "O.C.O." stands for "Over Clocked Oliver". *Originally, the O.C.O. Gauntlet cost 20 Gas. *The O.C.O. Gauntlet's appearence is complemented by additional effects, including an electrical charge being absorbed. This is purely cosmetic and has no added functionality. *The O.C.O Gauntlet says O.C.O on itself. *The O.C.O. Gauntlet is one of three weapons to be affected by both Damage+ and Explosions+ Equipment, the others being the Rockette Launcher and Power Glove. It is also the only Soldier primary to use Explosions+ Equipment and does not use Ammo+ Equipment. *Prior to update 2.3, the O.C.O. Gauntlet had the longest reload of all primaries, along with the Rivet Gun. The addition of the Energy Overflow in 2.3 knocked it off the top spot, with a 7 second reload. Category:Battle Bears Category:Soldier Category:Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Primary Category:Battle Bears Gold